


Touching Moments

by Armartia (Aretee)



Series: CinderBella [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Coming of Age, Daddy Kink, Doctor Kink, F/F, F/M, Finger Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay, Porn Watching, Public Hand Jobs, Reluctant Consent, Sexting, Vibrator, Voyeurism, call me Daddy, kitchen play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aretee/pseuds/Armartia
Summary: Second part of the "CinderBella" series.Phil gives Bella her first orgasm, and her second and her third.Then he sets up the rules.
Relationships: Mike Newton/Bella Swan, Phil Dwyer/Bella Swan, Phil Dwyer/Renée Dwyer
Series: CinderBella [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	1. Touching Bella

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone this, but fantasies exist. Heed the headings.

His fingers feather across the bare skin of my stomach under my sleep shirt. We’re sitting on the beanbag chair, my back against his front. I can feel his erection in the small of my back. I barely remember how I got myself in this position and I barely care that it is wrong.

He’d been teasing me on and off since Saturday when he helped me with the dishes. Nothing too noticeable—light touches on my arm, thigh, and in the small of my back; teaching me how to swing a bat in the back yard with his arms around me and his crotch in against my butt; and always touching my thigh under the table during meals. It made me feel so good, but then it always made me question whether or not he meant to do it. The ache in my private area has only intensified. I did some internet research and wound up on a site about the benefits and techniques of masturbation and when I clicked on a link it took me to some pretty explicit and embarrassing sites. I still can’t bring myself to do it despite the intense ache in my groin.

“Do you like what you see?” he whispers in my ear. There are two women on the large screen, one licking the other. He’d caught me skulking in the door frame when the images caught my eye on the way to my room. He invited me to come sit by him on the bean bag and I’m not quite sure how or why I said yes.

“Yes,” I whisper back. The movie is a ridiculous story about a stepmother hitting on her new step-daughter and offering to teach her about sex but I can’t tear my eyes away.

“I knew you would,” he sounds pleased. “You forgot to delete your search history on the computer.” I am mortified. His hand moves up to my breasts over my tank top and he pinches both my nipples at once. I groan from the mixture of the pain and pleasure and I feel him chuckle in my ear. “You like watching her lick another woman’s pussy?” Pussy. That word is so crude.

I don’t answer. My body and mind are in complete conflict right now. It isn’t that I want to do what I see necessarily, rather I want it done to me. I want to know if it would fill this intense need I’ve had for the past few days. I wonder what a hot tongue would feel like on me. I am getting used to the constant ache I had down there, but it is so frustrating, too. It is always there! I’d resisted the urge to touch myself like he’d challenged me to do. But, god, I wanted to. I barely notice when he pulls up my shirt to expose my nipples until he moans at the sight.

“Your tits are so pretty, Bella,” he says and nips at my neck. He places large, open mouthed kisses on my neck, sucking the skin and they send more jolts of desire to my crotch as I watch his fingers roll and tease my nipples. This is so wrong, but, god, it feels so good. “Just budding little breasts.” He cups them and uses his index fingers to flick at the puckered skin. “I suspect you’ll end up a C or D like your mom, but right now I love your pretty little Bs. Not even a handful, and so perky! Do you call them tits, Bella?” he asks before his mouth sucks at my neck again.

“Make me cum! Suck my clit and make me cum, please! Make me cum!” the younger girl screams from the television screen. My eyes jerk up to the screen and I see the older woman with huge boobs pumping three fingers inside the younger one while her mouth is clamped around her clit. I wonder if rubbing my clit would make me feel better. My eyes dart down and Phil must have seen that.

“Do you want to cum? I can make that happen. It’d probably be very easy,” he whispers again. His hot breath on my neck makes the ache worse. I do want it, but that make me a bad person. A very dirty girl. He kisses my neck again and he keeps kissing until he reaches my earlobe and sucks it into his mouth. God, help me that feels good and my head falls back against his shoulder almost involuntarily. Phil takes this as my consent and an opportunity to lift off my shirt and cup both my breasts, pulling me tightly against him.

“I want to, but I don’t think you should do it,” I finally say, my breath hitching as he pinches my nipples again. My hips rotate involuntarily. “This is wrong.” But I don’t pull away. His fingers on my tits feel so good. I just will his lips back on my neck.

“Bella, I told you that this is natural. Your body is made to feel this way. I just want to help you learn how that works,” he says. One of his hands moves down my stomach and into my sleep shorts; the other is still playing with my nipple and the pleasure that brings is so conflicting. I am so at the point of not caring. My body wants this, like he said. How could this be wrong? And then I remember.

“But you’re married to my mother,” I whimper. “Isn’t this cheating?” I try. But I don’t want the answer I expect. I want some excuse in my mind to make this right. I want him to justify it because I  _ want _ him to make me cum.

“I don’t think your mom would mind if I teach you how your body works. She’s been trying to get you to understand it better and appreciate it. Right? I've heard her. Try wearing some of the things she’s bought you instead of resisting them.” His fingers are teasing the flesh at the top of my panties. I think about the clothes my mom had been buying me since we moved to Florida. All spaghetti straps and short skirts and shorts. I blush when I think about the lacy panties and bras she bought me. I felt so self-conscious in them. I shift when he pinches my nipple again, rotating my hips and his hand slides all the way into my panties, cupping me between my legs.

“Oh, God! Yes! Oh, God! Yes! Yes! Yes!” the young blonde on the screen screams. The older woman crawls up her body and kisses her deeply. “Did you like that?” she asked her lover/step-daughter. “Feel better?”

“You want to feel better, don’t you?” Phil asks. His finger dips lower. He makes circular movements on my skin below my underwear line. The ache turns into a throb. This is so wrong, so why did I want him to do it so badly? When I don’t say anything his middle finger touches something that makes me shudder.

“Oh,” I moan and buck up into his hand. I feel him smile against my cheek. He adjusts his hips, reclining us both a little more. He yanks down my shorts so he has a better view of what he was doing.

“That’s your little clit,” he says in an instructional tone. “That’s one pleasure point.” Two of his fingers then make little circles and then he dips them down deeper. “Oh, baby, you are so wet!” He pulls up some of the wetness and continues to circle my clit. I groan. God, this feels good. So good.

“That’s right, baby,” he croons. “That’s your body telling you what you want. You want me to make you cum.” He almost growls it. Now that he is finally touching me where the ache is centered, on my clit, all thoughts about how wrong this was fly out of my mind. The younger woman is now sucking on the older woman’s nipple and that make a spike of pleasure course through me on top of what Phil’s fingers were doing.

He dips back in my wetness, making me groan again and I feel my hips moving to increase the pressure. I spread my legs wider and roll my hips up to meet the circular movements of his fingers. It is wonderful and the ache has turned into a building pressure that I have never felt before. Phil’s hips join the movement.

“You’re getting close, baby,” he says, panting his own excitement. I’m not sure how I feel about him using my mom’s pet name for me, but I don’t care. I can feel I am close to something.

I hear the whimpers I am making as Phil’s fingers sped up. I look back up at the screen and the large breasted woman is screaming, “Right there! Oh, baby! That’s it, keep going! Don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop,” I mutter. I look down and I can see Phil's fingers moving across my pussy lips, glistening with wetness and it makes me hotter. A pair of headlights flash across the ceiling and I know my mom is home.

“Cum now, Bella. Mommy’s home,” he chuckles in my ear. And I do. A wave of pleasure rolls up my body, followed by another and another as his fingers relentlessly move faster and faster.

“Oh, God, oh god, oh god!” I pant. I feel Phil chuckle and I turn to look at him. He puts the fingers he’d just had on my pussy into his mouth and groans with more pleasure.

“Next time I’ll stick one in and it’ll get even better.” He kisses my neck again and I felt his soft, hot tongue swipe up my neck. “I might even lick your clit because you taste delicious.” What? I don’t have time to question how my bodily fluids could possibly taste good.

“Phil? Bella?” my mom called from the kitchen. I squeak, grab my shirt, and run off to my bedroom.

I quietly shut the door and slide down and sit here on the floor thinking about everything that just happened. The ache is gone and I feel better. I am curious what Phil is going to tell mom about watching porn on the main television. So, I open my door again and creep down the hallway. I can hear them talking so I stay out of sight.

“Oh, Phil, is this still your fantasy?” Renee giggles. “You still want to watch me with another woman?” She must kiss him because he doesn’t answer for a few seconds.

“What red-blooded male doesn’t want to see two women eating each other’s pussies?” he says. “We’re going to have to do that soon. I think I know someone who can help us out.” It is quiet again and I am sure there was some kissing and groping going on.

“Phil! Bella is just in the other room,” she says in a husky voice.

“After watching this I need to fuck and hard. Let’s go to bed,” he says.

“What if Bella hears?” she asks, but doesn’t refuse.

“Maybe she can get some pointers. She’s got to grow up sometime. She has to know what sex is by fifteen, right?” Renee giggles and I tiptoe back to my room.

I know I should feel guilty, but while I try to recreate what Phil did to me while I listened to the thumping coming from their room, I can’t do it. Not even when I hear Phil grunt when he finishes.


	2. A Little Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking it further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it that my kink got more hits in one day than my sweet story has in over two weeks? Guess I'll write more kink.

I wake up and the ache in my pussy is back. Darn it! I decide to get dressed before I go to the kitchen to make breakfast. I am a little angry that Phil did that to me and then went and had sex with mom. I’m ashamed that I let him. I’m mortified that I want it again.

I open up my underwear drawer and pull on a new pair she’d bought me, but that I was too embarrassed to even look at when she first gave them to me. It has a string that goes up my butt and I’ve never understood that. I spend half my day picking out wedgies, why would anyone wear underwear that would intentionally give them a wedgie? I shrug and pull them on, deciding to give them a try. They are white lace with straps that arch over both my butt cheeks. As I admire myself, I realize that I do kind of have my mother’s butt and that makes me smile.

As I look at myself in the mirror, I cup my boobs—no, my tits as Phil calls them—and he is right, not even a handful. I run my fingers across my nipples like he did last night. It feels good, but not as good as when he touched them. Looking at myself in the skimpy panties though makes the ache worse. They do look kind of sexy like the women in the movie last night. I dipp my hand in the front of them and watched myself.

“Do you like them, Phil?” I ask my reflection. “I know you like my tits,” I giggle and then immediately feel ashamed. He probably would like them, though. I push the guilt down and am left with that satisfaction. And the ache.

I decide to wear one of the new outfits my mom bought me, too. I choose a top with spaghetti straps and decide I didn’t want my bra straps to show, so I just don’t wear one. The straps are thin as yarn and it is low enough to show the tops of my tits. The word tit sounds naughty and I am beginning to like it.

The shorts I choose were loose fitting, almost like a skirt, but they are about a half inch below my butt cheeks. I survey myself in the mirror again. I look much more womanly in this than I do in my skinny jeans and a t-shirt. My nipples jutting through the fabric remind me of Phil making me cum last night, so I like that, too. And the panties make me feel naughty. Deliciously naughty, not shamefully naughty.

I move around the kitchen, cutting fruit and preparing the oatmeal. Mom comes in and gasps at the sight of me.

“Bella! Look at you!” she exclaims with joy. “You look so grown up!” She comes over to me and pulls my arms out wide so she could get a look. Her eyes rove up and down my outfit and her smile is huge. I blush.

“Well, all my other clothes are getting way too small, so I thought I’d give it a try. Do I look okay?” I ask, biting my lip and turning a little bit.

“You look very grown up and a little sexy,” she says and winks. She slides her hand to my waist. “I’m jealous you don’t even need a bra, you’re so pert.” Her hands move up and her thumbs run across my nipples that poke out through the thin fabric.

“Mom!” I gasped in horror, because it felt good. She didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, Bella! It’s about time you learn the power of your body and what it does to men,” she says. “Men will do anything for a good set of tits.” And she tweaks them one more time. “And some women, too.”

“What is this?” Phil asks, coming into the room.

“Look at Bella’s transformation,” mom says, pulling me in front of her. She placed her hands on my hips and pushed me forward a little bit. Eyebrow arched, Phil’s eyes move over my body, getting stuck on my tits. I see his fingers twitch even if his expression stays the same. Remembering how they made me feel last night makes my pussy ache even more. I take that opportunity to give Phil the same treatment. He is wearing red boxer briefs today and then I notice that the little trail of hair that used to rest under his navel is gone. That is odd.

“You look very grown up, Bella,” is all Phil says. He is back to normal Phil, barely paying attention to me. But he hasn’t had his coffee yet. We all settle in and Renee is prattling again while we all eat.

“Didn’t anyone hear me?” she asks. I look up.

“I’m sorry mom, what?” I plaster a smile across my lips to placate her.

“They’re sending me to the yoga clinic. I leave next week and I’ll be gone for two weeks,” she beams happily.

“Mom, that’s great! I’m really happy for you.” I really mean that. She’s finally found something that she truly enjoys doing and that would lend some more stability to our lives.

“I’m worried about school for you. Phil will have to give you a ride,” she says, giving me an admonishing look. I don’t understand that. One, I've always liked school, and two Phil always driven me almost everywhere since they got married.

“Why are you worried? I’ve never given you trouble about school?” I say, confused.

“I want you to get out there more!” she explains. “I want you to come out of your shell, Bella.”

“I have no problem giving her a ride,” Phil says with an irritating smirk. My gut clenches with desire because I hear his double meaning. And then I feel his knee on my leg--finally. God, this is so wrong. Why do I want something that is so wrong?

“Good. Because he needs to keep you busy, too. I don’t want you sitting around here watching your ah…shows all day getting nothing done.” She flashes him a meaningful look followed by a wicked grin and I now understand what she means. She doesn’t want him just sitting around watching porn all day.

“I’m sure Bella and I will find something we can watch together,” he replies. Then it’s not just his knee on my leg, it was his hand. I stifle a gasp by pretending to cough. “You up for a movie night with me, kid?” He winks at me and I blush.

“Phil,” my mom gives him a cheeky grin and winks at him. “Be good.”

“What are you two talking about?” I ask innocently and not winking at anyone. Phil’s fingers are at the top of my thigh while he eats with his other hand. I have the same mixture of confusing feelings as I did last night.

“Well, your step-daddy gets stuck rewatching the same shows over and over again. Maybe you could help him add some variety,” Renee says. Phil’s fingers are searching for my panties, but the skimpy ones I am wearing force him to search deeper.

“Step-daddy?” he says aloud, rolling the word around on his tongue. He stops his search with his fingers and removes his hand. He reaches for mine under the table and places it on his crotch. It is rock hard. “I like the sound of that.” Renee smiles at him. She’d confided in me that she was worried that Phil wouldn’t want her if he knew she had a child as old as I was so his comment must have relieved one of her worries. She doesn’t seem too worried that he is forcing me to grope him under the table. Forcing may be a strong word, I think, when I realize that I’m stroking him of my own free will.

I stand up abruptly, confused. I am angry at myself for wanting him to do it again. I am angry at Phil for touching me in front of my mother. I am angry at my mother for showing me off to her new husband like I am a piece of meat. I am angry at myself because I want him to touch me again and my hand on his penis made all those unwelcome dirty feelings come back. And, I am angry that I like it. I go to the refrigerator and open it. Maybe that will cool me down.

“Are you okay baby?” my mom asks, her tone concerned at my abrupt movements.

“Yeah,” I say too quickly. “I forgot the juice.” I reach for the grapefruit juice. I look over my shoulder and she seems mollified. Phil is eating like nothing happened.

“I’ll take some juice if you don’t mind,” he adds without looking up. Everything he says now had a new layer of innuendo. I feel the wetness I had experienced last night return and my new panties that do nothing to absorb it. I place the jug on the table and go to the cabinet to get some glasses.

“Bella, you have such nice legs. I’m so glad you decided to wear those cute shorts to show them off,” Renee says. I walk back over to the table and set two glasses down. I feel Phil’s hand caress my calf and slide up to the inner part of my thigh right above my knee. My eyes dart to my mom who is putting the strawberries I cut into her oatmeal. I go back over to the sink and wash the pot I had made the oatmeal in. I am trying to hide the blush that has splashed across my chest.

“Baby, come finish your breakfast. You can do that later,” Renee whines. “Breakfast is the only time we really get to talk.”

“I’ll finish it later,” Phil adds. He really needs to stop. What is he trying to do to me? I hesitantly walk back to the table. I really donn’t want to sit in the same spot, but to move would make Renee question even more.

“Baby, why are you blushing?” she says with a smirk.

“Your comment about my legs. You know I blush at everything,” I mumble. I notice that both of Phil’s arms are resting on the table now and I decid that it is safe to sit back down.

“Baby, I really think you need to get a boyfriend so you get used to that kind of attention. Is there anyone at school who’s caught your eye?” she asks. I see Phil look at me with a smirk.

“Mike Newton keeps asking me out, but he looks at me like he wants to devour me,” I say. I see Phil stiffen a little.

“Leave her alone,” Phil says. “She hasn’t even been kissed yet. I think it’s sweet that she blushes so easily.” His hands remain on the table. That both relieves me and frustrates me. Why was this so confusing?

“Well, you should say yes, just for the experience, Bella. I’m not saying you have to do anything with him, but the social experience won't hurt. I was twelve when I had my first kiss. It was sloppy and gross, but it taught me what not to do, that’s for sure. Bella, do you want to date boys?” she finally asks.

“I guess so,” I reply.

“You guess so? That didn’t sound very convincing,” she laughs and then her eyes brighten. “Do you want to date girls?” she asks with a sly smile.

“Mom!” I cry out, another blush spreading across my chest. “This is really making me uncomfortable. Can we please stop discussing this?” I plead.

“I just want you to know yourself, that’s all. If you don’t know what you want, then other people will take what they want. I want you to choose instead of your choices being taken from you. Alright baby?” I look across the table at her and her eyes look so earnest and a little sad. She has always eluded to something bad that happened to her but she’d never told me what it was.

“Okay, mom,” I say. I place my hands in my lap. I’m not hungry anymore. Well, not hungry for food.

“And the more we talk about it, the more comfortable you’ll be. I don’t want you to be ashamed of your body and talking about sex. That’s not healthy. I want you to be able to talk with me with or without your cute little blushes,” she adds. Phil said that last night. Maybe my conflicting emotions are unwarranted.

“It gets easier to talk about it?” I ask, looking up at her. The hope on my face eases her concern.

“Yes, it does. When you realize your body’s cravings are nothing to be ashamed of,” she says. Am I wasting energy feeling this shame?

“That’s good advice,” Phil says. I can’t make myself look at him. My mom has just said the same thing he’d told me outside the bathroom.

“What is done between two consenting people is beautiful and can be very fulfilling. I want you to experience everything life has to offer without fear or shame, okay baby?” she asks.

“Okay, mom.” The heat in my groin intensifies. In my pussy. I roll the word around in my mind.

Tits. Pussy. Clit. Dick. Cock. Fuck.

These are all words I’d consider crude and vulgar. They are taboo and naughty. Where had I learned that? My mom is telling me these feelings were okay and thinking about them with those words makes me tingle. I am beginning to enjoy the tingle instead of being ashamed of it. It is a naughty thrill. Like wearing the panties I’d put on today.

“Well, I have to go. Phil, you’ll drive her to school and pick her up?” mom asks.

“With pleasure,” he says. Renee smiles at her new husband and my stomach clenches with anticipation.

“I’m so glad you two get along. I was so worried about this, but it seems it was needless.” She puts her plate in the sink.

“Don’t forget my kiss,” Phil says, hungrily. Renee giggles and slinks towards him. She lowers her face and Phil pulls her down on his lap. He kisses her and the sight of his tongue sliding into my mom’s mouth both excites me and makes me jealous all at once. His hand move across the bare skin of her belly and up to just under her breast. I see him give her tit a small squeeze before she squeals and hops up.

“Later,” she whispers. “See Bella, it’s healthy. But I have to go to work.” And she was out the door.

“Was that necessary?” I ask when the sound of mom’s car fades down the street. I’m irritated that he’s made me so excited and then kissed my mom like that. I want him to kiss me like that and that really irritates me.

“I had to make her think my raging boner was for her and not you,” he explains. He takes my hand and places on his dick again. "See what you do to me?"

“Phil, don’t,” I say and move back to the sink to do the dishes. But I want him to follow me. I want him to help me with the dishes like he did the other day, but closer.

“We have some time before you have to be at school,” he says into my ear. He is closer this time because I can feel his dick on my ass. His arm snakes around my waist and he pulls me firmly against him. His other hand slides the strap of my shirt down my shoulder and my little bud pokes out.

“Phil, don’t,” I try, but it don’t sound very convincing.

“Why?” he asks, his lips brushing against the base of my neck. The hand around my waist moves up to cup my little tit.

“You know why. This is wrong. I should be dating guys my own age. Kissing guys my own age,” I say. The shudder that ripples through my body does not go undetected.

“You haven’t kissed anyone yet?” he asks and spins me around to face him. His hands are in the small of my back, pulling me into him.

“That’s part of the problem you and mom keep telling me I have,” I whine. The memory of his tongue sliding along my mom’s is still fresh in my mind.

“I can help you with that problem,” he says, sliding me down the counter away from the sink. His hands grip my hips and he lifts me up so I am sitting on the counter top, my legs spread to allow him closer. “Did you like watching me kiss your mom?” he whispers, his lips so close to mine they brush up against them.

“Yes,” I admit. “And no.” He chuckles.

“Why no?” His fingers slide the other strap of my top down revealing my other boob. I don’t answer. “Is it because you wanted to do that?” He rolls my nipples between his thumbs and index fingers causing me to gasp. He takes that opportunity to plunge his tongue in my mouth.

It’s weird and wet and I pull away. “Ew,” I say, wiping my mouth. He smiles and seems pleased with my negative assessment.

“That is how some boy is going to come at you, Bella. Do you want to know how a man kisses?” His hands are under my shirt on my back and I want it so much.

“Not if it’s like that,” I reply. But when his lips wrap around my hard nipple I gasp again when he sucks hard and then bites it. He drags the tip of his tongue up the curve of my neck and begins feathering light kisses along my jawline. When his lips reach the corner of my mouth he stops.

“There’s got to be a buildup,” he whispers. He nipps at my bottom lip. “Some anticipation,” he explains and rubs his bottom lip on my upper lip twice. I am panting, wanting more. “Do you feel it here?” His thumb presses against my clit. 

“Yes,” I almost moan. And then his lips were on mine massaging and nipping. He brushes my bottom lip with his tongue and I open my mouth to let him in. This feels better as he stroked the roof of my mouth before coaxing my tongue to touch his. I moan again when his thumb circles my clit again.

I try to return the favor by poking my tongue out and licking his lip. He sucks it in at the same time I feel a finger enter me.

“Oh!” I exclaim and he sticks his tongue back in my mouth while his finger began to move in and out of my pussy.

“You’re so wet Bella. And these panties! Fuck! I got hard just trying to figure out if you were wearing any,” he groans and dips his head back down to my tit and sucks hard. But all my attention is on his finger going in and out of my wet hole. 

“Oh, god! What are you doing to me?” I grunt, but I spread my legs wider hoping he keeps doing it.

“I’m finger fucking you Bella. You’re turning into a horny little slut and I am liking that so much,” he says before he kisses me again. Isn't being a slut a bad thing? Why does it turn me on that he likes it?

“I want you to need me. I want your tight pussy to crave me and while you sit at school today, I want it to clench at the thought of what my touch can do,” he growls. I moan. The same feelings he’d given me last night are building again. My pussy wants this. 

“I want you to learn to love this. To come to me when your cunt is hungry because I want to feed it.”

“Oh, God don’t stop! Please, Phil.” I beg and moan as I looked down at his finger going in and out of my pussy. I can see my juice on his finger as he pulls it out--the evidence of my desire.

“Do you like that?” he hisses. “Do you like me finger fucking you?”

“Yes, yes,” I pant.

“You’re so tight I can only get one finger in, but we’ll work on that, baby.” He kisses up my neck again and my fingers grip the edge of the counter so I don't fall off. His pace slows and I moan out my displeasure.

“Tell me, Bella, did you touch yourself last night while I fucked your mother?” he asks. I don’t say anything.

“Please, Phil,” I beg. “Go faster again.” But he doesn’t. He wipes his fingers through the slick mess and inserts two this time, but keeps a slower pace.

“Answer me first. Did you touch yourself last night while I fucked your mother?”

“Yes,” I pant and he pushes in a little faster. It doesn’t hurt, but I am fuller and the pressure builds even more.

“Did you make yourself cum?” he asks. Pumping a little faster and I can’t answer. “I made sure to fuck her hard enough for you to hear the headboard thumping against the wall.”

“Oh, god!” I gasp as the pressure begins to build, but he slows down again.

“Answer me,” he demands.

“No, I didn’t cum. I couldn’t figure it out,” I gasp.

“Good,” he chuckles and speeds up again. “So I’m the only one who has ever made you cum?”

“Yes. Will you go faster now, please?” I beg. I remember from last night how the pressure built right before my orgasm. I’m almost there.

“What do you want, Bella? Tell me,” he prods. "I want to hear the words."

“I want to cum,” I beg. “Please make me cum, Phil.”

“Call me daddy,” he demands. I can’t. I can’t call him daddy. This is already so wrong. I can’t cum while I call out daddy. “Bella?” he says, his voice menacing.

“Please?” I try again. “Make me cum?”

“Who are you asking?” he said, he speeds up and slows down. I groan again when he slows down. But then he curls his fingers and the sensual agony is overwhelming.

“Please, Daddy, don’t stop. Please, Daddy, make me cum!” I concede. As wrong as it is I just know if he stops I will die. I need to release all the pressure he’s just built up.

“Good, baby,” and he speeds up just like I want. “That’s a good, dirty girl.” He bends over and sucks on my tit while his other hand rubbs fast circles on my clit. The combination of his fingers on my clit and the fingers inside me spiral up the pleasure and then he bites my nipple and I explode in ecstasy.

“Phiiiillll!” I scream while my hips buck off the counter. He has a good hold on me, which I am very grateful for, and his fingers keep pumping while I ride out my climax. “Oh god that feels so fucking good!” I moan out. "Oh, god! Aaaaaaaaah!"

When I finish he pulls out his fingers and steps closer to me. I can feel his rock hard dick between my wet folds. He licks his middle finger that was covered in my juices and then holds his index finger to my lips.

“Suck,” he commands with a lustful look in his eye. I obey and open my mouth so he can slide his finger in. If I hadn’t just watched the pleasure on his face from doing the same thing I would have thought it was disgusting. But my juices are tangy and salty. I feel the dirty pleasure again and I am beginning to like it more and more. I run my tongue back and forth along his finger in my mouth, and suck at the same time. He groans and bucks up into me, pressing his clad hardon between my slick, wet folds. “God, Bella. I can’t wait to teach you how to suck my cock.”

“What?” I breath out. The thought of putting a penis in my mouth is just disgusting.

“First things, first. We have to get you to school. You better go wipe off this pussy,” he said, running his finger across my clit again. It’s like it reset it again. Shit.

I don’t know what to say to him, so the ride to school was quiet. He pulls up in the drop off lane and we have a short wait while the cars in front unload.

“Do you have SnapChat?” Phil asks.

“Yeah, but I never use it,” I reply. I don’t have any friends to snap with.

“Check it today,” he grins. “Your turn,” he says and nods to the front of the car. I look forward and it is my turn to get out. I pull on the door handle and step out.

“Have a good day, baby,” he says with a wicked grin.

“You, too, daddy,” I reply back and shut the door. I am able to hear his groan of pleasure and right before he pulls away I see him reach into his pants.

I guess I affect him as much as he affects me. That is liberating.


	3. Mechanical Engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil buys Bella a vibrator.

Phil is obviously having fun sending me Snaps. I am having fun checking them. No one has ever sent me chats before and I find myself getting excited every time my phone buzzes. And Phil likes using all the silly filters: Phil with doe ears running on the treadmill; Phil and mom at the front desk of the gym with stars around them; Phil in the gym shower with the caption “gettin clean so I can get dirty wit u.” The short video showed the water running through the bumps of his abdominal and ended right before it would have shown his dick.

I blush, but rub my thighs together as desire courses through me.

It frustrates me that it disappears after I watched it and I couldn’t watch it again. It’s not long before I get a text.

_ Send me a pic CinderBella _

I’m in Science class and I’d finished my assignment so I don’t feel bad about checking my phone. Mr. Banner doesn’t mind if we use our phones if we were done. I tip my phone up and take a selfie that shows my shoulder and a little cleavage. Bored in Science is the caption.

“Bella, you look really nice today,” Mike’s voice comes from behind me. I turn in my chair to face him. Might as well venture out here like mom wants me to.

“Thank you,” I say, blushing again. “My mom went shopping and bought me new clothes. I’m not quite comfortable in my skin yet,” I admit. It is the most I’d ever said to Mike and he seems pleased with the change.

“You look good in your skin,” he admits and he blushes, too. I bite my lip, happy I’m the only one with that who blushes at everything.

“Thanks, that really does mean a lot,” I smile back at him. He looks at me and then away. “I’m just painfully shy. I hope I don’t seem rude,” I add. It is true, and I am determined to start trying.

“I get it. That’s why I try to be persistent,” he says with another smile. He has a dimple in his cheek and his hair is styled to look disheveled. He’s trying too hard, but it’s endearing.

“I appreciate it,” I add, moving a little closer. When I do, his pencil rolls off his desk and we both lean to get it. My fingers make it first and his land on top of mine. I blush again and hand it to him and when his fingers brush mine to take it, they linger a few beats. I let my index finger caress his gently. We both seem a little taken back by my new found audacity and he clears his throat.

“If I ask you out again, are you going to turn me down again?” he smirks. I remember what my mom said this morning. Maybe I should go out with him. Maybe I should try to flirt. Shit, I think I already am.

“Why don’t you give me a try,” I respond, and bat my eyelashes. I feel so stupid until his eyes roll with pleasure.

“Bella, you want to hang out this weekend?” he asks in a formal tone.

“Why yes, Mike, I would,” I answer with a smile. My phone buzzes and it is another snap from Phil. I am hesitant to open it in front of Mike.

“Let me have your phone number and I’ll text you when I figure out the details,” he said, pulling out his phone.

I rattle off my number while I checked Phil’s snap. He is giggling with Renee and then he kisses her. He made it a point to show his tongue going into her mouth. It ends with her protesting by smacking him on the shoulder. “Miss me?” is the caption. Jealousy washes over me. It makes no sense since he is with his wife.

“Who was that?” Mike asks. He saw it.

“My mom and her new husband. They got married a month ago so they still act like teenagers,” I explain. “My mom is actually the one who encouraged me to say yes to you.”

“Really?” Mike asks, scooting closer to me. “She bought you new clothes and encouraged you to date me, I think I’m going to like your mom.” His dimpled smile is so endearing. Mike seems to be a really sweet guy.

“Here, let’s send one back to her. It’ll make her happy,” I say. I know it’s petty, but I want to see what Phil will do. Mike scoots his desk over and wraps his arm around me while I open my camera and snap a selfie of the two of us. His thumb caresses my bare shoulder and his light touch sends a thrill through me.

“Let’s see it,” he says, eagerly. I show him the picture and his arm squeezes me a little bit. We do look cute. “That’s a good one. Send it to me.” His thumb continues to rub little electric circles on my shoulder while I send it to him.

I also send a snap to Phil of the picture with the caption, “I found myself some company since you seem busy.”

“So, you want to see a movie on Friday? I can pick you up in my dad’s Tahoe,” he brags.

“Sure,” I reply. He must be uncomfortable because he moves his arm from around my shoulder, but he rests it on the desk so he is still touching me. It must have been the angle and not the company.

“Why are you a freshman in a junior class, anyway?” he asks. His tone is curious and his eyes sparkle.

“My mom home schooled me for a few years. I should be a sophomore, but I’m behind in most credits, but ahead in science and math. My plan is to graduate early and by the end of next year I should be a junior if I go to summer school,” I explain.

“Cool,” he says.

“Ms. Swan, I’m sure you’re finished with your assignment, but I’m pretty sure that Mr. Newton is not,” Mr. Banner calls from his desk. He purses his lips at Mike. He gives me a small smile. Odd.

“Shit!” he whispers, throwing a glance at the teacher. But then he smiles at his phone. “I have your number now. Can I text you?”

“Yes,” I whisper back. Well, Renee wanted me to come out of my shell. My phone buzzes and, with Mike back working on his assignment, I’m not afraid to check it.

_ Phil: Who tf is that? _

_ Me: Mike Newton. Remember? Mom told me to go out with him. _

_ Phil: He better not be touching my honeypot  _

That confuses me.

_ Me: What’s a honey pot?  _

_ Phil: Ur cunt, sweetness  _

A thrill runs through me. The word cunt can be so derogatory, but in this context, it’s hot. I thought about how to respond to that. He’s the one who sent me the picture of his tonguing my mother after he finger fucked me on the counter today. He’d also told me he fucked her loud enough for me to hear on purpose. I thought I’d test out my new vocabulary.

_ Me: You made my honeypot sticky and then fucked Renee with your cock. How is that fair? _

It took a few minutes, but he sends back a snap of his hand around his dick with the caption “that wuz last nite, this is still from this mornin”

That gives me some pleasure to know he is suffering like I am. I don’t have time to check my phone again until lunch, especially if Phil is going to send me dick pics. Phil must be back at home watching his favorite channel because the fourteen images that show for fifteen seconds and then disappeared were of pussies with fingers in them. The last image had the caption “2nites lesson if ur gud cu soon”

Nothing. It is eight o’clock and Phil hasn’t touched me again. I am very frustrated. The ride home from school was like any other—he asked about my day and details about Mike Newton. But no mention of any of the other snaps we had exchanged that day.

I am frustrated when he didn’t approach me before Renee got home from work. He went out and cleaned the garage. He asked me if I wanted to help, but I didn’t want to clean the garage. What the hell?

Then, at dinner, not one thigh touch. Nothing.

I do get a text from Mike, though. “Check your Insta” he’d says.

Instagram is another app I had set up but rarely checked since I don’t have any friends. Phil and Renee are talking about something and I have to go search or the app to open it. I have a notification and when I check it, he’s posted the picture we took in class and tagged me in it. The caption reads “We finally have a date #luckyguy #beautifulBella #cantw8tillFriday”

I smile at my phone and blush. I double tap it and then tap to follow Mike. I hit reply and write: @MagicMike What can I say? I’m shy. See you Friday.

“Baby, what is on your phone that is making you blush?” Renee says with a smile.

“You’re not looking at naughty Snaps, are you?” Phil asks with a grin. I flash him a scathing look because I am angry at him.

“Only you send naughty snaps,” Renee giggles. That’s not true. The whole purpose of Snapchat was to sext and disappear. Even I know that. But Renee doesn’t need to know he was sending them to me so I didn’t say anything.

“No, I have a date. And Mike just posted a picture of me on his Instagram,” I announce and show my mom the picture on my phone. I want to stick my tongue out at Phil but I refrain.

“Oh, baby! How wonderful!” she coos. “I am so glad you are taking my advice. Phil, look!” she hands my phone to Phil who smiles back at her.

“She told me about it on the way home from school,” was all he says. He has a smile on his face, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Is he jealous? Good. Renee asked me for all the details while I tried to flirt with Mike in texts.

But Phil still didn’t touch me, and my pussy ached.

After I finish my homework we all watch TV for a while. Renee is adamant that we watch Friends because she heard they were going to pull it from Netflix soon. It is the one where Monica was giving lessons to Chandler on the erogenous zones. I find myself wishing I knew what all the numbers were. I know Phil isn’t going to touch me now because he is holding mom on the couch and I am sitting in the bean bag chair. Just remembering what happened there last night makes me more frustrated.

“I’m going to take a shower,” I say and get up before anyone can say anything. I pull off my clothes and don’t stay in the shower long because the hot water make me remember the snap Phil had sent of himself earlier that day in the shower. I try to rub my clit while I am soaping it up, but some soap gets into my vagina because it started to burn. So I just rinse it and get out. I towel off and decide to walk to my room naked, hoping Phil will be in the hallway.

He isn’t.

But I have this new freedom now about my body. Knowing that Phil likes my tits makes me less ashamed of them. I feel that naughty sense of satisfaction as I slowly plod to my room in nothing but my skin. As I search my drawers for my pajamas, I don’t want to wear my old ones that covered everything. I pull out a cammie that’s about five years old. Hmmm, I think, this should be really tight.

I pull it over my head and it is almost like a half shirt. It pulls my little breasts together so that the mounds stuck up over the top and it barely covers my nipples. I have cleavage! It is short enough to show my belly button and I choose another thong my mom bought me in blue. I pulled on the running shorts that Renee bought me during that phase about three years ago. I never wore them because I thought they were way too short, but now I like that the waistband was so low my blue panties peeked out the top and they barely covered my ass.

I survey myself in the mirror. I’ve grown taller, my boobs are budding, and my waist is actually more prevalent than I had originally thought. I’ve lost all my baby fat which was why I can still fit in these old clothes. I’m lean, my stomach is flat, and these old things display how my body is maturing. I run my fingers over my protruding nipples and my pussy aches. I craved Phil’s fingers more than ever. Isn’t that what he said he wanted this morning? My pussy to be hungry for him? God, it is!

I decide to test my new look out. I walk down the hallway and stop in the living room doorway. They are watching the L Word on TV. Phil must really be pushing his lesbian fantasy I’d overheard the other night with Renee. I see his eyes move towards me and smirk when he catches me watching them. I run my finger along the low neckline of my cammie and his eyes are drawn to my barely contained tits and they widen. Then, I just turn and go into the kitchen hoping he likes my ass just as much.

I want him to follow me. I will him to follow me, but he doesn’t. I’m even more frustrated. I pull out a can of soda and fiddle around the kitchen for a few minutes, getting things ready for breakfast in the morning. I am stalling, hoping Phil would think of an excuse to come in to touch me. When he doesn’t, and I have everything ready, I go back into the living room.

“I’m off to bed,” I announce. I run my thumb across the waistline of my shorts and I see Phil’s eyes follow the movement.

“Okay, baby. Goodnight,” she says, without looking away from the television. Phil has a knowing smirk on his face and that just makes me angrier.

“Don’t you want to give your mom a kiss goodnight?” Phil asks. The memory of his video of the kiss between him and Renee as well as my first kiss made my answer terse.

“Sure,” I say. Mom finally looks up at me and when she gasps at my clothes. She smiles at me approvingly before I place my lips on hers. It was just a peck, but I move back and linger to give Phil a sidelong look. His look is hungry and smug all at the same time. It takes my breath away as even more desire pools in my gut.

“Good night, mom. Phil,” I say, turn and leave.

I stand in the hallway for a few moments trying to catch my breath. That’s when I hear Phil’s voice.

“Damn, baby, you’re so wet. Is it the show or Bella’s tits?” It was a whisper, but I can tell he wants me to hear. Mom doesn’t answer, she just moans. I imagine that he is doing something to cause that.

I go to my room and slam the door. I pull back the covers and while I am setting my alarm I get a snap notification.

“check under ur pillow. I got u a gift,” is the caption to a picture of something I don’t recognize. I reach under my pillow and pull out a plain, black box. I open it and there is an instruction page titled “Clit Simulator” complete with instructions on how to use it. The purple object under the instructions match the picture Phil sent. A clit simulator? My pussy aches even more.

I hear my mom’s bedroom door close and I know what was about to happen. I insert the batteries and play with the buttons, figuring out how it works. I take off all my clothes, lie back in my bed and switch on the little purple device. The instructions said to place it on my labia first and then circle around to my clit. I begin just as the thumping does. I let my mind wander to my memories of last night and this morning. The feeling of Phil’s fingers in my pussy and on my clit; his lips on mine; his mouth on my tits. With my other hand I play with my nipple like Phil had done and much to my surprise I can feel the wonderful pressure building. And I’m doing it myself.

The thumping increases in volume, frequency, and intensity and then I hear Phil’s voice, “Take it, baby. Take all of daddy’s cock!” and I try to picture Phil’s body over mine saying those words to me. I writhe on my bed, moving my hips, rotating them because I find it increases the sensations. My finger must hit another button because the intensity increases and at the same moment I heard Phil grunt and my mom scream, I release my own moans as pleasure rips through my body over and over again. “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” I chant and pant and rip the little purple device away from my sensitive mound.

I lay there thinking about what had just happened and I am grateful that the ache is gone. I know that people have devices like this and now I have one of my very own. I need to thank Phil, but I didn’t know how. My phone buzzes with another notification.

_ Phil: how did it go _

Part of me is angry, but a larger part of me knows he’s done this just to get me off. Is it wrong that I get off listening to my him and my mom have sex? It is dirty and I am really beginning to like feeling dirty. I reach down into my wet slit and slide my fingers through my own juices before I taste myself. Yes, I am a dirty girl and I like it.

I think about how to answer him—how to show him how much I appreciate his gift. And then it comes to me. I open the camera on my phone and sit up. I run my fingers through my wet pussy again and take a picture much like the ones he’d sent me earlier that day.

I scrutinize the picture before I send it. I can see the hair of my pussy, my fingers coated in juice and the majority of my clit. I add the caption “finger licking good” remembering how he’d made me lick his juicy finger this morning. Again, it makes me feel deliciously dirty. Am I turning into a slut? I send it.

I examine the picture I’d just sent and decide that I don’t like the hair on my pussy. I really like the look of all the clean shaven ones he’d sent me earlier. It is only 9:30 so I decide to get up and take care of that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	4. Social Engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil lays down the law and Bella cums along.

I must have fallen asleep on top of my covers after my shower. I am staring at the ceiling, naked and spread eagle on my bed with my new vibrator still in my hand after my second and third round. I sense someone in the room with me. I turn and I see Phil staring down at me, rubbing his cock with one hand and his phone in the other. The room is dark except the for the glow from my nightlight. 

“Look the other way,” he commands. I obey, not completely understanding and I see the flash of his camera illuminate the room.

“What are you doing?” I ask, still looking at the other wall. I feel my bed dip as he sits next to me.

“Making a Kodak moment that won’t disappear,” he answers, running a hand across my flat stomach and down to my shaved pubic bone. “You are so fucking hot. Do you know what you do to me?” he asks. I look back at him. His eyes are hungry and he is still stroking his dick. I don’t say anything because I’m still so angry and happy with him all at the same time. I feel his finger slide up my inner thigh and back over my freshly shaved mound. “This is new,” he quips. “I like it.” He spreads my lips and takes a picture of my clit.

I don’t say anything, but I don’t stop him. I actually like that he takes pictures of my pussy. I look in his eyes and he can see my anger. “CinderBella,” he croons, as his index finger circles my clit. I spread my legs a little more, but remain silent. “You’re mad at me.” He’s only using one finger, I suspect to tease me, but he dips it between my folds and discovers that I am wet for him. “But you still want me to touch you.”

He moves and lays down next to me on his side and his dick is pressed into my hip. He takes my leg and places it over his, opening me up even more. I want this so much I shudder. Using two fingers now, he goes back to circling my clit, but not touching it.

“Did your cunt miss me today?” he asks. I don’t answer, but he leans in and sucks on my nipple. “I wanted it to.” He leans and kisses me, but I don’t kiss him back, so he just feathers kisses down my neck. I close my eyes to enjoy the butterflies it stirs. It’s getting harder to stay angry.

“I know why you're upset," he says and flicks my nipple with his tongue. I know what he's doing and it's working. "I have to fuck your mom, Bella, or she’ll get suspicious. She’s not ready for this quite yet, but I’m working on it,” he says. He takes my nipple in his mouth again and his fingers press into my clit causing me to groan. I am confused. What does he mean, not ready yet? He nibbles at my nipple, pleased with the moan he extracts from me when his two fingers enter me and prod two times before pulling them out again to rub my clit with the lubrication. “But soon, all three of us will enjoy each other, together.”

Before I can respond to how vile that would be, he plunges his two fingers back into me, pumping fast while his thumb presses on my clit. I spread my legs even wider because this is what I had been craving since he dropped me off at school this morning. I roll my hips like I found so satisfying with my vibrator, seeking for more of what he wants to give me.

“She wants to eat a pussy,” he whispers in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. I groan because he hits a spot that makes stars explode before my eyes. “I know she liked feeling your tits this morning, it was all she could talk about.” He is pumping faster and my breaths increase at the same rate. “Just give me a few weeks to sell her on the idea of eating your pussy.” He hits that spot again and I gasp. He curls his fingers, hitting it again, and then pulls back.

“Daddy,” I whimper, remembering that’s what he liked to be called and I don’t want him to stop. Not now.

“Until then, just know that every time I fuck her, I’m thinking of fucking you,” he growls. I remember how he told her to take daddy’s cock and that pushes me over the edge. He covers my mouth with his to swallow my cries of immense pleasure. His fingers continue their incessant thrusts and curls, following the rolls of my hips until my climax dissipates.

“God, you’re so beautiful when you cum. So responsive. I’m going to spend all my free time devising ways to extract orgasms from you as often as I can, my CinderBella” he whispers in between his peppered kisses.

His reasoning makes sense to my post-orgasmic brain. The more he fucks my mom the more he wants to fuck me. In the meantime, he was going to make me cum. A lot, apparently. God, I want that. How had he made me so horny in the last day? He shifts and rolls over on top of me. My legs part and his rock-hard cock slides between my folds and against my clit. I groan again.

“So I should take that as a compliment?” I finally say. I love feeling him on top of me. I spread my legs wider and hook my feet on the inside of his knees. He smiles at me in approval. I forget everything he just said about my mother eating my pussy because I can’t get past the feeling of his dick so near my pussy. He pulls my arms above my head and clasps my wrists in one of his hands. The other moves down to cup my breast while he slowly pumps his hips against mine. The feeling is delicious and I’m horny all over again.

“Every time I fuck her, it’s because I can’t have you,” he says before he plunders my mouth again. I start rolling my hips in a counter motion to his because it puts more pressure on my clit. We’re basically having sex without penetration and my pussy wants his dick inside.

“Why can’t you fuck me?” I ask, breathless. He is so close. I wonder if I can move and just have it slip in.

“For a number of reasons,” he whispers. He’s got both my wrists pinned above my head with both his hands now and his gaze is so intense I couldn't move if I wanted to.

“First of all this right here,” he looks down to our gyrating hips, “is fucking hot. I wish I could record this shit right here." I turn my head to watch in my mirror and he's right. He's watching, too, and he grins at our reflection. "And I like the build up, Bella. The best orgasms come after a long build up. And I am going to give you mind blowing orgasms. But I need to teach you how. There was a reason I teased you all day and then left you alone.” He slowed his pace and all but stopped his movement.

“Why did you stop,” I ask, disappointment clear in my tone. His grip on my wrists tightens. I don’t sense any danger, but this dominant side of him is kind of a turn on as well.

“Because secondly, I need you to trust me to teach you.” His voice is menacing, but inviting. “In order to teach you, I need your compliance." He starts moving again, slowly and looks to the mirror. I look, too. "Do you trust me, Bella?" I nod, afraid he'll stop again. "Will you do what you're told if I reward you with mind blowing orgasms?" I nod again. "Good." He leans in and kisses my neck and I writhe under him. In response I move my foot up and down the inside of his leg. "That's right. We're building up, CinderBella." He stops and gives me two violent thrusts. I whip my head back so my eyes meet his. "You will do what you’re told, and when you’re told.” He spreads my legs further with his knees which pulls his dick down my slit.

“If I indulge you, there is a reason.” He presses his dick to my vaginal hole, but doesn’t penetrate. I groan with anticipation.

“If I deny you, there is a reason.” I gasp when he slides back up to the original position and remains motionless.

“You will not question my methods, you will simply do as I say. There will be punishments, CinderBella, if you don’t.” He places both of my wrists in one of his hands again while the other drops to pull my leg around his waist. He slaps my thigh and I yelp more from fear than pain. The intensity of his eyes keeps me silent.

“Remember, I am in charge. Understand?” I nod my head. He is pleased with this so he begins rocking into me again. “If I let you fuck someone else, there is a reason. If I order you to fuck someone else, there is a reason. I will allow you to question for understanding, but insolence will not be tolerated. Understood?” He waits for an answer, but his hips are winding up that coil in my gut again. All I want is to cum. He’ll let me if I agree, I know it. He has said so many confusing things, but the confusion is drowned in the haze of pleasure. All I want is to please him. The bonus is that when I please him, he pleases me.

“Yes,” I say.

“Yes, what?” he asks, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

“Yes, Daddy,” I groan. And then he stops. “What?” I ask, confused. I thought I had given him the right answer. He sits up so he is kneeling between my legs.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he says, his tone stern. After everything he has just told me I do exactly what he says. “Spread your knees wider, I want your cunt on display.” That dirty feeling comes back, but it isn’t delicious, it’s coated in shame. He bends down and licks from my clit to my butthole. I don't know whether to groan in pleasure or disgust. I feel the bed shift. "Stay put," he commands. He takes another picture with his phone.

“You teased me today, CinderBella. I am going to strike you three times. Once for each infraction. Then I am going to explain the rules that you will obey. Understand?” he asks.

“Yes,” I said, but my voice wavered. I had not counted on this. This was different. This was wrong. I had not seen this coming.

“Yes, what?” he asks, his voice sharper.

“Yes, Daddy,” I reply. A tear rolls down my cheek. I dare not question him right now, because I know how I teased him.

“First was the picture with that boy.” I feel him move directly behind me, his hot dick fills the cavity my spread cheeks created. He gently thrusts his hips again, replacing the shame with desire again. His hands caress both my ass cheeks. One moves and then I hear the smack before I feel it. I don’t yelp this time because his hand is already there back there soothing it.

“I’m going to allow you to continue dating him, because it’s a good cover story. Not many people will understand what is going on in this house and what they don’t know won’t hurt anyone. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I reply quickly. Another tear rolls down my cheek, but I feel a tingle of arousal as well. Was this part of the build up he enjoys so much? My nipples pucker at the thought.

“Good, CinderBella.” He reaches around and rubs my clit while he slides his dick through my juices again. He’s ramping up the pleasure again. “You will be rewarded when you please me." This answers my question and my arousal deepens.

“I’m going to combine a few infractions with your next strike because you didn’t know the rules when we started today. When I request a picture, I want a picture of your tits, your cunt, or your asshole." I feel him spread my cheeks and his finger dips in my cunt again. He smears it around my butt hole and presses on it three times. Again, I don't know whether to groan in pleasure or disgust, but the arousal deepens. "It is up to you to figure out how to fulfill that mission. You sent me a picture of yourself with another boy.” The second smack was unexpected and much harder than the first. “I sent you several pictures showing you exactly what I wanted in return which you didn't reply to until 9:30 at night! Instead, I had to hear about your plans with Mike. Fucking. Newton.”

There is no soothing of this smack. There is no clit stimulation to accompany this infraction. Somehow I know this was the worst thing I had done all day. I deserve this punishment especially after he finger fucked me this morning and gave me such a beautiful orgasm. I realize that is the shame I feel. I wish he'd hit me again.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” I say because I knew it was petty when I did it. He waits a moment, and his hand does smooth over the welt he left and I feel my pussy drip with need.

“And finally, your third strike was not following me to the garage after school. I was going to instruct you how to use your new toy, but you sat at the table and did your homework and texted Mike fucking Newton!” I expect this smack and arched back to meet it. I am angry at myself for missing that opportunity. Darn it, Bella!

“Oh, Daddy, I didn’t know! I am so sorry,” I plead, the contrition evident in my voice. I drop down to my forearms regretting all the needless anger and pain I had caused myself this evening. Even fucking my mom was a punishment and now I understand it.

"Bella," his voice is soft. He wants me back up on my hands. I comply. "Do you understand now? Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Yes, Daddy," I reply. He drops the front of his body down over me and I feel his heat and sensual energy all around me. He bucks his hips into to me and we rock together while his dick stimulates my clit. I look over to the mirror and love how it looks and makes me feel. I wish he would fuck me like this. I spread my legs wider hoping.

“So eager, my slutty CinderBella,” he chuckles in my ear. “You're going to be a fun little play thing. The garage is Daddy’s playroom. Renee has told me that is my man-cave and that she won’t bother me there. If I ask you to come out there, you will come directly, do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I say. His arm wraps around my waist and his fingers circle my clit again. The thought of having a place where we can do this all the time sends a thrill down my spine.

“Good, girl,” he croons. But he backs away and I am disappointed again. “Let me lay down, CinderBella.” I comply immediately. He lays down and presses his hardon down against his taut abs. While he walks around the house in his underwear all the time, I have never seen him completely naked and he is beautiful. His skin is tanned and wrapped around his muscular frame. I realize that I had shaved my pussy because of the unconscious suggestion when I noticed his hair was gone today. “Straddle me,” he orders.

I do as I’m told and I allow him to position me so that his dick spreads my labia open and the mold around him. He groans in pleasure and I marvel that it actually looks like a hot dog in a bun. I am so wet from all my orgasms that my juices slide around him and coat him completely. He pulls and pushes on my hips to show me the motion he wants and then let’s go when I get the hang of it. “Good little slut. Slide that kitty on my cock,” he says with relish. I smile at him, happy I am pleasing him. “God, your pussy feels better than I imagined.” His hands rub my inner thighs and I’m trying to coax a groan out of him. "Play with your titties," he urges. 

"Oh," I moan out. I was beginning to count the erogenous zones that Monica detailed in the episode we watched earlier.

“Try different angles,” he suggests. I do as I’m told, leaning back to discover that the hard ridge on the back of his dick makes the opening of my cunt quiver. I rest my hands on his thighs and my nipples point to the ceiling. 

“Oh!” I gasp and do it again.

“I felt that," he chuckles. "This very close to riding a cock. Men like to see a woman ride and pleasure themselves,” he instructed. "And you are doing exceptionally well." I nod, pleased with myself. I want to try something else, so I lean forward, placing my hands on his pecs and find that it stimulates my clit. I do this for a while and notice that his nipples are just as hard as mine and I’m curious as to whether his are sensitive, too. I reach forward with both hands and roll them between my fingers like he does mine.

“Oh, fuck, Bella,” he grinds out his eyes shut tight. When he opens them again, they are filled with a lust that is deeper than I’d ever seen before. I decide that I like the feeling better when I leane back on his dick so I do that again for a few gyrations, but then lose the stimulation I felt in my clit. He is completely covered in my juices and the noise coming from my pussy is strangely erotic. I decide to try both sensations. I lean forward to slide my clit and roll my hips back to hit my cunthole. It was the best of both worlds and Phil’s eyes roll back in his head. I do this over and over again.

“Keep doing that,” he instructs as he pulls out his phone and points it at my rolling hips. I know it should bother me but the thought of Phil watching this later and touching himself turns me on even more.

“Oh, god, Daddy, this feels so good,” I moan out. He smiles at my comment and puts his phone down.

“Bella, lean back,” he says.

“What?” I am confused, but the stern look on his face reminds me that I am not to question him. I do as he says and he positions his dick so it is standing straight up. I look at it and lick my lips.

“Spit on your hand,” he says. Again, I am confused, but I do it immediately.

“More. You need the lube,” he says. Instead I rise up and scoop some of my own juice and he looks very pleased at that.

“Good, girl,” he says placing his dick in my hand, “now hold it against your clit and bounce up and down.” I don’t hesitate because I want to cum. I bounce up and down, finding the right pressure with my hand for both Phil and me. Phil is playing with his own nipples and that turns me on even more.

“Don’t stop, Bella, I’m so close,” he grunts out. I am, too. I feel the pressure mount, but I don’t want to cum before he does.

“Come on, Daddy, cum with me. I’m so close. I want to see you cum. Oh, Daddy, oh, oh, oh, daddy, oh, oh, oh, oh” I chant, losing all sense of anything around me. My legs are getting tired, I am dripping in sweat, but the heated look in Phil’s eyes as they watch my little tits bounce with my movements keeps me going. He grabs my hips and starts bucking up as I slam down and he is as determined as I am and that pushes me past the brink.

“Oh, Daaaaaaddddyyyyyy!” I scream. I see a thick rope of white fluid erupt out of the end of Phil’s dick, but I don’t stop because he keeps bucking into me. He grunts with each thrust that sends another jet of fluid in the air and back onto his stomach. My hips are involuntarily rolling with every wave of pleasure this exertion gives me and finally Phil gives one final thrust with a growl. His hips still and I am fascinated that his cock is still standing tall and proud. Without thinking about it, I lean over, wrap my mouth around it and suck it clean like I did his finger this morning.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans out and his head falls back against the pillow. He is smiling at me so I know I’ve done something good. “Lay down, sweetie,” he says in his kind Phil voice. I obey and he pulls my shirt up from the floor and wipes up the mess on his stomach. He lays down on his side, pulling my hips toward his and threading our legs together. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my nose. We lay together for a few minutes, catching our breath.

“That was amazing, Bella. And I wasn’t even inside you,” he says. "It's much better when you have something inside you." He kisses me again and I revel when his tongue gently presses against the roof of my mouth and then he sucks my bottom lip and nibbles on it. His fingers run up and down my spine. This is such a sweet and tender moment that I forget about the punishment I received. Later, when I think back on it, I realize it was for my own good.

“Are you on birth control?” he asks, gently.

“No,” I answer. I bit my lip, worried.

“That’s the other reason we can’t fuck yet, Bella. I’ll take you tomorrow after I pick you up from school. Don’t worry, I’ll break it to your mom,” he said. I look in his eyes and there is an urgent need to get this done. That stomach clenches with desire. “Do you have a problem with that?” he asks.

“No, Daddy,” I say, even though I can feel that this moment did not require that response.

“This evening was very instructional, Bella. I will refer back to it often, you need to remember what you've learned. I have shown you skills to use with both men and women, but you are a complete natural,” he says. Men and women? “You were born to fuck,” he says and the look of awe on his face keeps all my shame at bay. His way of saying something shocking followed by a compliment or sexual stimulation is what transforms me into his CinderBella.

“Some more rules before I go back to my room, Bella. I will give you a second phone tomorrow. It’s your fuck phone and all pictures you take of your body or our sexual exploits will be on that phone with that number that has my fuck phone’s number it in. That is the only number it will ever have in it. Understand?" I nod. "I have created alternate accounts for your social media on that phone under the name CinderBella. The phone is already programmed with them all. You will never show your full face, got it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I respond because he’s using his Daddy voice. Though, I don't understand why I need social media under a different name. I'll ask about that later.

“Though this sweet mouth wrapped around my dick is allowed on your Tumbler account, okay?” he asks, running his index finger around my lips. I suck it into my mouth and twirl my tongue around it. “Oral sex is tomorrow, my sweet slut,” he chuckles. I promptly forget about my new social media accounts.

The thought of putting his dick in my mouth disgusted just this morning, now I had already done it and I was hungry for more. “I can’t wait,” I say and push my hips into him.

“And finally, I am to be all your firsts. You may practice your skills with Mike fucking Newton and others, but only after I say, do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I respond.

“And I might want to watch,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story in the series cumming up...  
> If you have any suggestions for oral stories, drop them here.


	5. Hands On Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bella flirts with Mike she notices a difference in how she feel with him and Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially going to be PWP, but my mind won't let it. I'm actually developing a story.

“Hey, Bella,” Mike whispers during Science. I lean back because he’s sitting behind me today which makes it easier for him to whisper in my ear.

“Yeah,” I ask after I lean back.

“I never see you at lunch, where do you go?” His lips brush the shell of my ear and I shudder.

“Have you been looking?” I tuck my bra strap back up my arm. It’s been falling down all day because I forgot to adjust it this morning when I put it on. I should have known better with a new bra.

“Only every day,” he admits. I turn my body in the desk so I can look at him. He’s at the stage where he’s lost his baby fat but hasn’t gained his man weight yet. He smiles, his cute dimples denting his cheeks, and his lips look so soft. I know he notices me looking because he unconsciously licks them.

“I go to the library,” I finally answer. His eyes turn soft and curious.

“Why?” He cautiously reaches a finger out to touch my shoulder. His index finger makes a light, tentative caress. I rest my arm on his desk to show him his touch is not unwelcome.

“Well, you know I’m shy and I’m new. I’ve moved a lot so it takes me a while to make new friends. Have you ever faced the lunch room as a new kid?” I asked. He tilts his head, considering. Getting bolder, I feel his thumb rub the back of my arm that I’ve put in his reach.

“No, I guess I haven’t,” he replies. “Is it really like in Mean Girls?” I feel my new phone buzz and I know I have to check it soon.

“Yes, very much,” I reply and look down to check my notification. It’s a text.

“Well, sit with us today,” he offers. I push my bra strap up again. I bite my lip, worrying. Mike misunderstands thinking it’s about his invitation. He pulls his arm back so he’s not touching me anymore. I’m really worried about opening the text in class. Phil warned me not to let anyone see.

“I don’t know, Mike. I planned to get some work done to get ahead so I can really enjoy our date tomorrow,” I reply.

“Oh,” he says a little encouraged.

“Let’s see how things go tomorrow night and I’ll plan on it for next week,” I try. This really makes him happy because I’m implying that it will go well.

“Sounds good,” he says eagerly. He looks at my shoulder where my bra strap has fallen down again. It’s red and the wild look in his eyes tell me he’d like to see the rest of it. He reaches out and slides it back up for me. I feel a zing from his fingers where they caress my skin and I blush.

“Thank you,” I say, and he knows his gesture was welcome. Mr. Banner clears his throat to get the classes attention and Mike sits back in his desk grinning like a goon. His attention makes me happy in a different way from Phil. I have to think about that when I’m not trying to work on the Physics equation that is today’s task.

I check my new phone in my lap. Phil has sent the video of my hips rolling over his dick from last night with the caption #sohot. My pussy quivers at the memory. I send back #needmore. He sends back _its cumming_ I smile at his innuendo.

Near the end of class Mike leans forward again and I feel him push my bra strap up again. I’d purposely left it there hoping he would and I turn to thank him. “Let me drive you home today,” he says, hope making his face bright.

“I can’t. My step-dad is taking me to the doctor’s and I’m leaving early,” I reply. I am actually as disappointed as he looks.

“I hope everything is okay,” he says, the hope morphing to concern.

“It’s just a checkup,” I say to reassure him. “Maybe tomorrow? I’ll check with Phil, he’s the one who picks me up.”

“Okay!” he is eager again. “We can leave on our date earlier.”

“I’ll check. Phil is kind of protective,” I add. He’d told me last night I need permission to do certain things with others and I don’t want a punishment.

I’m relieved Phil leaves me alone most of the morning and doesn’t ask for a photo. I’m nervous about how to comply if he wants a pussy pic and I’m in class. He sends a video right before lunch, for which I’m grateful, and asks for my thoughts. I can sit at my normal, secluded table in the library and watch it with the volume off. It’s a compilation of blow jobs. I’m mortified at some of them that show men ramming their dicks in the woman’s mouth so hard their eyes are watering. But near the end there are clips that are so sensual that it makes my mouth water.

 _The ones at the beginning scare me but the ones at the end make my mouth water._ I send back. I worry he won’t like my answer, but he did ask for my thoughts.

 _good girl. did it make you wet sho me_ he sends back. It did make me wet and I was really glad that I’d chosen to wear a skirt today. I look around the library and there are very few people scattered all around. I look under the table and see that it has a barrier over the front which conceals everything below my waist. That makes things very easy. I send him a picture after I slide my panties aside.

_ur so wet CinderBella. Gud gurl._

He sends another link. I watch a compilation of women getting eaten out in all kinds of positions and it all different locations.

 _will start on ur back n then ull sit on my face_ He didn’t ask a question, but I knew he wanted a reply.

 _#cantwait_ I send back. Again, it’s honest.

_gud slut ill b there @2 for the dr_

_k_ I send back.

“Hey Bella,” Mike says. My eyes jerk up from the work I’d just started after watching dirty videos. I blush.

“Hey, Mike,” I smile. This is unexpected and I’m glad he has a good sense of timing—like _after_ I’d watched porn in the school library.

“I thought I’d bring you a snack, you know, in case you haven’t eaten.” He shows me a banana and a cookie. He looks at the chair next to me.

“Thank you, I actually forgot. Come have a seat,” I say. His smile is big and it makes his dimples deep. He hurries and sits next to me.

“Which one would you like? Or have both,” he add quickly. “I’ve already eaten.” I reach for the banana because it actually looks good. “You weren’t kidding, you really do study at lunch.”

“Did you think I was just making an excuse?” I ask. He looks sheepish and a little guilty.

“I didn’t know. I don’t know you that well, but you fascinate me,” he admits. He rests his arm on the back of my chair and I lean back so our arms are touching. “I just want to know everything about you.” I blush and that seems to please him as well. “I’m glad you finally agreed to go out with me.” He inches closer to me.

“I’m glad you were so persistent. I’m not good at making friends,” I say. I inch a little closer to him.

“I don’t know why, you’re interesting and so beautiful,” he whispers. His eyes are roaming over my face, my lips, and my red bra strap that has fallen down my arm again. He’s close enough now that I can feel his warm breath on my face.

“I hope you think I’m interesting after tomorrow. What if this is it?” I ask. He rubs my nose with his. Butterflies explode in my stomach it’s so sweet. He’s so close, and only our noses have touched, but the intimacy of the moment spikes my desire which was already ramped because of the videos I had just watched.

“Impossible,” he says. His lips touch mine, so lightly I barely feel it. I press mine a little firmer to his and I feel his bottom lip scrap up against mine.

“This is not the place for that,” a stern voice whispers harshly. It’s Mrs. Sneed the librarian and we both blush furiously and jump away from each other. Mike gets flustered and jumps up.

“I gotta go anyway. I’ll text you later, Bella,” he says.

“Okay,” I say and bite my lip. I’m very disappointed that our moment is interrupted but as he hurries away I don’t miss him adjusting himself before he goes through the door. That is a bit satisfying.

“Ms. Swan, if you’re going to use my library like it’s the back seat of your car, then I won’t allow you to sit here during lunch anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Sneed. He brought me a snack, which was so sweet, and I got caught up in the moment,” I say, apologetically. Her face softens and turns into a small smile.

“I’m glad to see you’ve made a friend, but keep it appropriate, please,” she chides and her voice kinder. “I like the Newton boy, but I just don’t want him to expect you to be too grateful. Boys are wolves, Bella. They will devour you and leave you to the scavengers. The earlier you learn that, the easier your life will be.” This takes me aback. I wonder who has broken her heart and made her so bitter.

“I’ll remember that, Mrs. Sneed. And I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Okay,” she says, pulling herself back together. “Pack up, the bell is about to ring.”

The rest of the drags on. So much so that I’m disappointed that Phil hasn’t texted me again. Before sixth period I sneak into the bathroom and unbutton my shirt before taking a picture of my red bra peeking out and send it to him. I don’t get a reply and I’m even more frustrated. Near the end of sixth period I get a pass to the office informing me that Phil is here to pick me up.

“How has your day been?” he asks as I buckle my seatbelt.

“Frustrating,” I answer. He smirks at me.

“Did you talk to Mike today?” he asks. I blush. Remembering his sweet kiss starts the butterflies again. “I’ll take that as a yes. You didn’t fuck him in the bathroom did you?”

“No!” I say, a little offended he’d even suggest that.

“I’m teasing you, Bella,” he chuckles.

“Are you jealous or something?” I ask. He glances over at me and then back at the road.

“No. I told you that I get all your firsts. I don’t care what you do with him as long as I have done it to you first,” he says. I think about that. I’d overheard him talking to Renee in the kitchen today about their open marriage. I need to ask him about that, but now is not the time.

“He did kiss me in the library,” I say, but I don’t quite understand why I revealed that.

“Really? Was it good or did he shove his tongue down your throat?” he asks with a smile. I look out the window at the passing palm trees that line the Boulevard we’re driving down. We haven’t lived here for very long so I don’t know it as well as I know Phoenix.

“There was no tongue. It was just a peck and then we were caught by the librarian,” I say.

“Did you like it?” he asks. His voice is inquisitive and that takes me off guard so I look back at him.

“Do you really want to know?” I ask.

“Yes, Bella. I want to teach you about desire and pleasure. In order to do that I need to know what you like. You need to think about what you like and what you don’t so you can communicate that with your lovers.” I think about that and I see the wisdom in it.

“Yes, I liked it. It was sweet and soft. I liked it when he pushed my bra strap back up my shoulder. It was both sweet and sensual at the same time,” I say my thoughts out loud. “It gives me sweet butterflies in my stomach which is different than what you do to me.”

“What do I do for you?” he asks with a sly grin.

“You make me ache for you. I haven’t figured it all out yet, but that’s what comes to mind right now.” He’s pulled into a parking lot and put the car into park. There is only one other car in the little lot and the place looks almost deserted.

“Well, be sure to tell me when you do. We’re role playing, Bella, when I make you call me Daddy, and in that role I don’t want to be questioned. But when we are not in those roles I want you to know that you can talk freely to me about what you like and don’t like. I’m going to push you to do things that make you very uncomfortable. I’m going to make you try things that are degrading and sometimes humiliating. But sometimes the most powerful experiences come out of that and I want you to try them all. We don’t have to repeat the things you don’t like. That’s why we’ll talk about it after.”

I bite my lip as I think about how what he just said both scares me and excites me all at the same time.

“Why me?” I ask, voicing a concern I’ve been feeling since this started.

“What do you mean?” he asks. I look at him, taking in my hazel eyes, his blonde curls on the top of his head, his sculpted jawline, and down to his muscular wrists. Why do I find his wrists sexy?

“You could have any woman you want, why pick the mousy girl who just turned fifteen?” my voice is shaky as I reveal my deepest insecurities. He unbuckles his seatbelt and his seat automatically moves back. It’s a feature of his swanky car.

“Come here,” he says. It’s a command, but his voice is kind and soft. I unbuckle my seat belt and crawl across the console, my legs straddling his hips. His hands slide under my skirt and rest on the tops of my thighs. His soft kneading of my flesh is comforting.

“You are not mousy, Bella. You are a beautiful girl who needs to be taught how to harness the raw sexuality inside her. I was attracted to your mother because of how self-possessed she is and her ability to articulate exactly what she wants. She is not frightened by my taboo predilections and indulges them. I knew that to let her go would be foolish. Then she brought me to meet you.” He reaches up to cup my face. He pulls me in for a soft kiss. “You’re not mousy Bella, you’re inexperienced and frightened. But you are your mother’s daughter and she suffered a great deal because she didn’t understand herself for a long time. I want to help you understand yourself in a safe place so that you can harness your passion and unleash it when it is appropriate.” I don’t know how to take all this information so I vocalize the first coherent thought that comes through.

“So I’m a slut in the making?” I ask, dejectedly. I feel the shame wash over me.

“Yes, you are,” he says bluntly. I try to look away but his fingers hold my chin so I have to look at him. “Being a slut is not a bad thing. It’s a derogatory term used by people who are threatened by someone who understands, accepts, and commands their own sexuality. When I call you a slut, it a compliment. It means you accept the natural hungers of your body and act on them.”

He releases my chin when he sees that I am considering what he is saying. I lean into him and kiss him hard, pushing my tongue into his mouth and massage the way he always does to me. His hands slide around and cup my ass, squeezing the cheeks and then smacking them. My fingers reach down and into his gym shorts to find his cock which is semi-hard. I pull away and look him in the eyes.

“What do you want, slut?” he asks.

“I want to watch you cum,” I say, my voice hard with determination. I feel his dick harden at my words. He raises his hips, pulling his shorts down to his knees and I’m amazed at the strength he has in his thighs.

“It’s all yours,” he says. I begin stroking, reveling in the feel of the soft velvet that stretches across the steely hardness of his erection. I remember what I see in the videos he sent me and drop a huge glob of spit from my mouth. He watches with complete fascination as the glob of white bubbles leaves my mouth and drops onto the head of his shaft. I spread it around with my hand and begin to slide my hand up and down his dick.

“Oh, fuck, girl,” he says leaning back in his seat. He lifts up his shirt and starts playing with his nipples while I use my other hand to cup his balls. I’ve never seen balls before last night, but I saw the women do this in the video and it always produces a stellar reaction. “You can grip it a little tighter, just be careful of the vein on the backside,” he instructs. I tighten my grip an increase my speed, spitting again to add more lubrication. I feel my own juices pool in my slit and groan from the lack of stimulation. But this isn’t about me, I want to see him cum.

I see a white stream leaking out of the tip and I use it for added lubrication. His balls flex in my other hand and I’m just about to ask what that is when he groans low and deep. His ejaculate shoots up like a rocket and falls back on his stomach.

“Don’t stop, keep going, don’t stop,” he mutters out so I keep pumping with one and massaging with the other. The look on his face is pure bliss and I revel that I am making this man climax with my hands. His hips buck while more sperm shoots out and in a matter of seconds he’s panting and sighing. “Grab that shirt in the back seat,” he says. I do and he wipes his stomach and cleans himself off.

“Was that okay?” I ask, biting my lip. He grabs the back of my head by my hair and pulls me in for a hungry kiss.

“That was a hand job only a true slut could give,” he says and I hear the compliment in his words. “You picked up quite a bit from your video tutorials, I see, too. We’re going to be late. Take off your panties and give them here.”

“What?” I ask, mortified. My skirt is short. I’d be flashing everyone if I bend over.

“Are you questioning me, CinderBella?” he asks. I can see that it was imperative that I fall into my role whenever he wished.

“No, Daddy,” I say. I climb back in my seat and do as he says while he redresses. He holds out his hand and I give him my panties.

“Good girl. Let’s go in.”

We walk down a corridor that is softly lit and decorated more like a home than an office building. “What is this place?” I ask.

“A medical facility that caters to people with our predilections,” he explains.

“Does insurance cover this?” I ask. He stops and looks at me with an amused smile.

“What do you know about insurance?”

“Have you met my mother? I’ve been taking care of the bills since I learned how to add,” I say sardonically.

“Touché,” he replies. “No it doesn’t. But I took the liberty of posting your hip rolling sex crack video and it has generated more than enough hits to cover this visit and some care in the future.”

“What?” I stop dead in the hallway. My heart is thudding in my chest. The passing concern I had last night about him taking pictures of my body resurfaces and I feel betrayed. “You posted videos of me? Of what we did?” I feel faint and I need to sit. I manage to make it to the couch and my shallow breaths are making me light headed.

“Bella,” he says, real concern in his voice. “This isn’t on YouTube or anything like that. It’s a website for people who are both invested and vetted. No one who sees it is going to think any less of you. Let me see your fuck phone.” It takes me a few moments to process his request and I hand it to him. He unlocks the screen with the fingertip sensor—and I’m concerned that he has all access—and opens and app on the front screen called Lascivious. It’s set up much like Reddit and under one of the feeds labeled “smokin’ newbies” is my video. “Bella, there are only five hundred members on this site and it already has over a million views. Increments of views earns you credits at different facilities around Florida for different services. It’s a bonus of sharing your kink with other like-minded kinky people, many of whom have loads of cash.”

“So five-hundred people have watched me rub my cunt on your dick?” I say, surprised at my own brashness. I blush from the shame—a feeling that has teased and tested my system a lot this past week.

“No, I suspect about only fifty people have seen it and I have a pretty good idea who is watching it on repeat while rubbing his dick raw. But he’s not a threat, he’s a voyeur. Nice guy, actually. Pays well if you come to his house and have sex on his couch so he can watch.”

He says it like it’s such a normal thing that my breathing regulates. I think about my reaction in the car when he explained to me what a slut was and his purpose for choosing me. My eyes are fixed on my gyrating hips and I have to admit that I watched it at least ten times after he first sent it to me. He’s watching my reaction and how I’m processing all this information.

“Have you heard the audio?” he asks and turns the volume up before I can even answer. ““Oh, god, Daddy, this feels so good!” my voice sounds from the phone before the video loops again. I hardly recognize it as my own because it so full of lust and need. It makes my pussy ache.

“Do I sound like that?” I ask.

“Yes, you do,” he says and palms his dick. “We are now officially late. Bella, these are some of the best doctors who specialize in this area to provide the best care for people who like to have a lot of sex. There is no reason to feel shame in this place. Do you understand? You command respect here because of your awareness, not judgement.” That makes sense in the strangest way.

“My face wasn’t showing, was it?” I ask. I remember is rule about never showing my face in a picture that I post.

“No, Bella. I would never do that without your permission. This is my dick and I’m not ashamed. Just look at your graceful movement, smooth skin, your flat, toned stomach. Bella, this is art.”

“I have never been called graceful,” I snort, because it was true.

“That’s because no one has seen you do these things but me. Trust me Bella. Let’s go get you taken care of and ready so I can show you some other wonderful things,” he urges. I do look graceful. And he told me last night I was born to fuck.

“Okay, but I have a lot of questions. Will you answer them before we do anything else?” I say. His eyes pan mine searching for what, I don’t know.

“Of course. Renee is going out with a friend after work today so we have all evening. I even told her to stay over if she drinks too much, which I suspect she will,” he says. I nod and stand.

We walk to the end the hallway and before we reach the door he says, “She heard you last night.”

“Heard me what?” I ask as he reaches for the door knob.

“She heard you cum. She thinks it was my porn on the television. She’s told me I can only watch it in my man cave now unless you’re not home.” For some reason the thought that mom heard me orgasm satisfies me.

“Good,” I say and he opens the door.

“Oh you dirty little slut!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last chapter was the end of this particular (touching) story but as I was getting to the oral instruction two more chapters popped out. They're far fetched, but this isn't reality, right?


	6. Doctor Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes Bella to a progressive clinic for a very hands on exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to have to suspend reality for this chapter because I sure have. I wouldn't mind pelvic exams if they went like this.

I sit on the table completely naked because there was no gown and Phil said to get undressed. This place is weird and sitting naked on the table just seems par for the course. I run my hand over the smooth leather-like covering of the examination table that looks more like a couch than a medical table. There are some buttons that I long to press, but refrain.

I’m always so curious in a doctor’s office. I want to look in all the drawers, but the mirrors on every wall make me more nervous than curious. I look up and there is a mirror on the ceiling, too. Looking up at the mirror on the ceiling, I see my tits from above with my pink nipples pointing out and I slide my hands up my stomach to cup them. I watch myself in the mirror as I roll each of them with my fingers because it’s kind of sexy and it turns me on. I sway back and forth while I tug on my nipples giving myself both a show and a thrill. I spread my legs, liking that view as well and run one hand back down over my bare mound.

“Eh-Hem.” I look over at the door and a middle aged man in a white coat has entered the small, mirrored room. I blush crimson and immediately pull my legs together and drop my hands to my lap. “Don’t be embarrassed. There is a reason all the mirrors are there. I’m Dr. Cullen, by the way.” The man is simply mouthwatering. I try not to stare at his chiseled face, electric blue eyes, and wavy blonde hair. I fail in my attempt which makes me blush even more.

“Excuse me, but this is just so weird,” I say, but the way he looked at me did not make me want to run and hide, quite the contrary. If this was the man who was going to be examining my sensitive parts I was more than willing to show him.

“For most, yes,” Dr. Cullen said. “But for those of us privileged to understand human sexuality and brave enough to express it, this is a safe place.”

“How did Phil find out about this place?” I ask, hoping to get some answers to the hundreds of questions I had.

“Well, Phil started coming here about ten years ago,” Dr. Cullen explains as he unbuttons his white coat. Ten years ago? That means he was my age. “He was getting into some trouble and one of his guidance counselors from the school began working with him.” He was systematically disrobing and I tried to ignore it while he told the story. “She found that when Phil’s sexual energy was channeled he was much more focused on baseball and his academics. It probably saved him from a lot of pain and remorse.”

He is completely nude now and the pronounced V pointing down to his flaccid penis is just—hot. He’s completely hairless and athletically built with his toned muscles defined under his smooth white skin. But at the same time I am totally confused. What kind of examination is this?

“Umm, what is going on here?” I ask finally ask. He seems a little amused by my appraisal.

“Step down for a moment and I’ll explain.” He presses a button and fiddles with some pedals on the floor that I just notice and the bench I was just sitting on transforms into what looks like a huge recliner. He sits down with his legs spread open and beckons me to him.

“I can’t have sex with you,” I blurt out. What was this man thinking? What was Phil thinking for bringing me here? He said he was supposed to be my firsts with everything and then he leaves me here with Dr. Sex Pot the Grecian God! Dr. Cullen gives a very light-hearted chuckle that does little to ease my tension.

“Has Phil not explained our procedures?” he asks. I swear to god I saw his tooth sparkle like in the cheesy movies.

“No,” I say, pouting. “I thought he brought me here to get on birth control.”

“Well, that would be why you are confused. Bella, this is your initial exam where we not only assess your physical health, but also your sexual responsiveness. We are not going to have intercourse, but my exam will be very hands on. Then we will insert the IUD, if I determine everything is okay, and you can be off on your merry way.” I look down at his dick and he isn’t hard, but I still look at him skeptically.

“Bella, I’m a doctor. Admittedly I’m a kinky doctor with an office fetish, but my wife indulges me so I do not have to take what is not freely offered. I just like as much skin contact as possible while I do the breast and pelvic exams. Indulge me, please,” he urges. There is a hungry look in his eye that entices actually me.

“What do I have to do?” I ask.

“Sit in front of me, your back to my front,” he explains. I take a tentative step towards him. “That’s it.” I turn around and I hear the whirring of the table again and realize it is lowering so I can sit more easily. “Oops, let’s tuck this in so you don’t sit on it.” He’s palming his penis and as I sit it nestles in the crack of my ass. God, that turns me on even more.

“Good. Now put your one leg here and your other one here.” He adjusts my legs into grooves that I can’t see, but I can feel and presses another button. The whole chair moves, shifts, and transforms and I watch in the mirror as my legs are gently spread and my pussy in on display in front of me. The leather is warm and so is Dr. Cullen. I wiggle a little to get settled and I think I hear him groan a little. There is a little red light in the top right corner of the mirrored wall that we face and it turns to yellow.

“Let’s begin,” he says. I have so many questions. Before I can get the first one out I feel his soft hands run across my belly until they meet in the center and head up towards my breasts.

“What kind of a table is this? How does it work?” I’m trying to look in all the mirrors to figure out how a piece of furniture could transform so seamlessly. His hands are cupping my breasts now and desire courses through my veins.

“I have no idea, Bella. I’m a doctor not and engineer,” he chuckles at his own joke. “I tell a company what I want, they tell me how much it will cost, I pay them, they send it. But it is a marvel, isn’t it? Much like your perfect nipples.” His thumbs and forefinger pinch right as he says it and my head falls back against his shoulder. “That’s it. Just like that.” His fingers are kneading and circling and he raises one of my arms over my head and continues the pattern as I watch from the ceiling mirror.

“You’re actually doing a breast exam right now, aren’t you?” I ask. I'm a little amazed at his technique and don't mind in the slightest.

“Well, yes. I’m not just feeling you up, though that is a perk of my job,” he answers with a kind smile and a wink in the mirror. I keep talking to keep from getting distracted.

“I remember from when my mom took me when I was thirteen. Grandma just died of breast cancer and my mom can be a little eccentric and way overcautious.” He does both breasts and I know he’s finished when his hands start circling down my belly again. Again, it is combination of gentle prods followed by sensual teasing. I can tell when he changes from examining to pleasuring and it vacillates rapidly enough to all be pleasurable. He asks me all the doctor questions like when I started my period and about my cycle. Finally I feel his hands move lower and lower and God, I want the pelvic exam to be next.

“Do you know why I do exams like this Bella?” he asks. He’s making eye contact with me in the mirror but his eyes dip when he reaches my mound.

“No,” I gasp when his finger finds my clit. He slides me up his body a little more so he can reach further down and have better access.

“Because I used to spend most of my day listening to women apologize for being aroused during an exam. I unintentionally exude sexual pheromones, I’m good looking and they can’t help it. And, it turns me on, too. Every single patient. I just love pussies,” he whispers the last bit in my ear before he bites my earlobe.

He dips a finger in and feels around and I groan. “So I figure if I give us all a reason to be aroused none of us need to apologize.” His cock is hard in my ass crack and my hips thrust back involuntarily. His reaction to that is to kiss my neck and stick another finger in. I’m watching in the mirror which only heightens my pleasure. He presses one palm against my inner thigh, spreading me wider and his hips begin slow, gentle, rhythmic thrusts. “This is such a better way to do exams,” he whispers into my neck. I can’t disagree. With his face buried in my neck, his lips leaving a wet trail in their wake he sinks his finger in a little farther and then he stops.

“What? What’s wrong?” I ask. His probing goes from sensual to clinical in no time flat.

“Bella, you’re a virgin,” he says. His piercing blue eyes capture mine in the mirror.

“Yes,” I answer, suddenly unsure. I don’t know why he’s stopped and I’m both disappointed and scared that something is wrong with me.

“It seems Phil has not been completely honest with me,” he says. My heart is thudding in my chest. “And that also explains your earlier declaration that you will not have intercourse with me.”

“What is wrong with me? Do I have a tumor?” I ask, fear evident in my look.

“No, sweet Bella.” He wraps both his arms around me and nuzzles my neck again. “I felt your hymen. Has he inserted anything in your vagina?” I notice the light in the top right hand corner turns to red. I point at it, confused. “Never mind that, answer my question.”

“Just his fingers,” I answer. His arms crisscross in front of me and his hands massage my waist. It’s making this much easier to talk about.

“How many?” He’s kissing under my ear.

“Two,” I moan out. I love this kind of intimacy--the nuzzling, and the light kissing.

“Do you use tampons?” he asks. He pulls me to the side and I turn my head to look directly at him.

“I’ve tried, but they’re too hard to get in right,” I answer. And then he kisses me. It’s weird doing it from the side like this, but his lips are warm and firm. He coaxes my tongue out of my mouth and the flicks at it rapidly with his and then he clamps his mouth over mine and kisses me deeply. His hands cup my breasts holding me firmly to his chest and his hips are doing that slow, steady thrusting again. His penis is if fully erect now and I adjust my hips so it’s rubbing against my clit. He swallows every moan I give him.

“I think that will do it,” Dr. Cullen says and slows everything he just started.

“No! Oh God, no!” I moan out. He was building me up and then he stops? What the fuck? I am very frustrated.

“Bella, I’m not doing this to torture you. You have a septate hymen which is why you can’t get a tampon it,” he explains.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“It means there is an extra strip of skin down the middle of your hymen creating, essentially, two small holes. It allows blood and fluid through, but it obstructs things going in. I am irritated that Phil did not tell me you were a virgin, but I’m glad he did not try to penetrate you. It would have been very painful. I need to do a very short procedure that will clear this up and then I will give the pleasure you crave.” The red light is blinking now and he sees me looking at it. “That last exercise was to stimulate your natural lubrication. I find that much more effective than store bought brands.” He winks at me and I almost cum on the spot. Almost.

The chair adjusts so Dr. Cullen can get up and he doesn’t seem at all self-conscious about is raging boner. I’m openly staring at it and comparing it with Phil’s in my mind. He smirks at me and presses another button and the table cradles me into what I imagine a real examination table to be. I am now reclined with my legs spread open and my feet in the air.

Dr. Cullen is sitting on a stool staring right at my pussy. He inhales deeply and groans.

“Bella, may I have a taste?” he asks. “You would do me a great honor if you allow me to sample your sweet nectar.”

“No!” I almost jump off the table. He places a firm palm on my thigh to settle me.

“Peace girl, I won’t force you. May I ask why, though? You seem so adamant.” I think he inserts a speculum, but I am distracted.

“Phil gets all my firsts. I haven’t done that yet. You can’t dip into the honeypot. I’m sorry,” I say. He smiles at me, though he looks disappointed. I feel a small prick, but I try not to jerk away.

“Another time, then. Regular checkups are very important.” I look at him and he winks again. I decide to try to see what he is doing in the mirror. There is a tray of instruments and I feel a little tug before he puts a scalpel back on the tray. I decide I don’t need to see any more.

“Are all exams so thorough?” I ask to distract myself.

“Some even more invasive,” he says with an evil grin. He takes that opportunity to circle my clit. “Well, I’ve taken care of that pesky hymen so your first time should have very little discomfort, but I want to do one more thing.” I feel something pressing at my entrance. “Since I am bigger than two fingers and I know Phil is bigger than me I am going to insert a phallus into your vagina to stretch you a bit. I will not pump or try to bring you to a climax. This is strictly clinical.” It is as if he is talking to someone else.

There is an immense pressure sliding into my vagina and just as it’s about to be painful my body adjusts. I feel his fingers on my clit again gently pushing and circling. “I’m going rotate it just to see if there is any pain.” There isn’t and I let him know. “When you get ready for anal play, you will defiantly need this kind of stretching. I’m sure Phil will prepare you, but I’d more than happy to lend some assistance.” I hear a crash in the other room and Dr. Cullen chuckles. “Or perhaps not. One more rotation.”

He pulls whatever it was out and inserts the speculum again. I can tell he is doing some other things because I feel a little more pinching, but nothing painful. Finally, he stands up pressing the magical button that makes the chair adjust. He climbs behind me again and we’re back in the same position as before he found my funky hymen. He’s kissing my neck and squeezing my tits and that glorious cock is gliding in my ample juices through my folds and across my clit. He looks up at the blinking red light.

“I think you deserve and orgasm after all that, don’t you Bella?” he asks. I can’t answer it feels so wonderful. I’ve been so close so many times today, I just want it to happen. “Phil, she deserves this after this ordeal. I deserve this after your omission.” He’s still looking at the light and it turns to green after I see Dr. Cullen give the mirror a terse look.

“Is he watching us?” I ask. My desire ramps us which is confusing.

“He just gave us the green light. Make it good. Why don’t you recreate that marvelous video I saw of you, but reverse it,” he says.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“You were facing your lover last night. Today you will face the mirror. It changes the angle during intercourse but today you’ll be able to watch yourself. Get on your knees.” Understanding exactly what he wants I do it quickly. I press his erection back against his stomach and slide along it. I roll my hips so that hot meat rubs me from my clit to my cunt hole. I do this many times increasing the speed with every roll because I like how I look so much.

“Mmmmmmm,” I moan out when I feel his fingers pinch my nipples. I rise up and let his cock bounce in front of me before I scoop some of my own juices and press his cock to my clit and begin to bounce.

“Oh, Bella! Harder. Squeeze me harder.” Dr. Cullen grunts out. I tighten my grip and add a roll to my bounce. “That’s it baby, keep doing that.” He’s thrusting now, and my desire is spiraling and I feel the oncoming climax. I bounce and roll, bounce and roll. “Do you see how sexy you are you little slut?” he says. I look in the mirror and I do see. I barely recognize the naked figure in the mirror whose hips roll like a dancer and causing the look of intense pleasure on the sex pot God behind her. “Look at you take control of your pleasure.”

“My Daddy taught me how to be like this,” I say, winking to myself imagining that is where Phil is hidden.

“Oh, Bella, I’m so close, tell me you’re close you beautiful slut.” His thrusting increases and so does my bouncing.

“Oh, God, oh god, oh god, almost there, I’m almost there, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!” Each word leaves my mouth as I smash down on his hip. He slaps my ass and I feel my juice slide down my thigh.

“Cum, now, Bella. Let go and feel your pleasure,” he coaxes. I break in to a bout of spasms and squeals. Carlisle followed suit with a hot jet of cum. I can’t stand any more sensation, but I wrap my hand around his shaft and keep pumping until all the pearly goodness stopped flowing. He pulls me back against him and nuzzles into my neck.

“That was the best doctor’s appointment I’ve ever had,” I say. “Is Phil going to be upset with me?” I’m suddenly afraid that getting caught up in my own lust may have upset him.

“Not at all,” he says. He’s standing at the door. Dr. Cullen releases me and I go quickly and hug him. “You kept that honeypot closed, CinderBella and then gave me a good show.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” I say. He looks down at me with a proud gleam in his eye and kisses me hard. It’s full of passion and desire, his tongue plunders my mouth and his hands clutch my ass.

“Well she’s all set. Hymen broken, pap smear taken, no abnormalities, vagina stretched, and IUD inserted.” We’re listening, but we don’t stop kissing. “I’ll let you know if any problems arise. She may have some minimal bleeding and spotting tonight and a little bit of cramping. Normal, OTC pain reliever will take care of that,” Dr. Cullen explains. But Phil is still kissing me. He backs me up and presses me to the wall, lifting my legs to wrap around his waist. He’s pumping into me and I am almost convinced that he is going to fuck me against the wall.

“Phil, let her get dressed and take this special event somewhere else, please,” Dr. Cullen chuckles. Phil drops my legs, gives me another peck.

“Sorry,” Phil says, “for not telling you everything. She distracted me in the car and then I had to explain about the app.”

“Sorry about the anal play comment. Though I’ll let that offer stand.” I’m completely confused and then Dr. Cullen’s face grows a little serious. “You’ll be hearing from Aro, I’m sure. You know he reviews all the tapes.” Phil nods and I just look between the two of them.

“Later,” Phil whispers in my ear, noticing my confusion. “Let’s get home and practice your oral skills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected a plot to come out of my little PWP kink experiment, but one is developing. This is the last of the "Touching" section. Next up: Oral Fixation


End file.
